


Достаточно, чтобы свести человека с ума

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Annoyed Mycroft Holmes, Holmes Brothers, M/M, Pining, Pre-Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes Being Annoying, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Наблюдая за тем, как Шерлок Холмс тосковал по доктору Джону Уотсону в течение многих месяцев, Майкрофт Холмс решил, что с этим надо что-то делать.





	Достаточно, чтобы свести человека с ума

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Enough to Drive a Man to Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662493) by [VTsuion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTsuion/pseuds/VTsuion). 



Ворвавшись в клубе «Диоген» в комнату для посетителей, Шерлок Холмс в приступе мелодрамы начал мерить её шагами, а потом, дико жестикулируя, воскликнул: – Этого достаточно, чтобы свести человека с ума! Моя дедукция меня подвела. Он – совершенно обычный мужчина, но я не знаю, чего от него можно ожидать. Иногда он смотрит на меня широко распахнутыми от изумления яркими синими глазами, а иногда его взгляд становится хмурым. Иногда мне кажется, что он взирает на меня как на нечто великолепное, а иногда как на зануду в лучшем случае, и на источник боли в худшем. Иногда он настолько близко, что мы почти соприкасаемся, несмотря на то, что у нас есть всё пространство в мире, а иногда он так далёк, будто находится не здесь. У меня есть столько теорий, но я боюсь, что мои суждения слишком омрачены, чтобы отсеять правду от принятия желаемого за действительное...

– Достаточно, – заявил Майкрофт Холмс.

Он не встал со своего кресла, но его брат умолк.

– Вы и доктор Уотсон танцевали вокруг друг друга в течение многих месяцев. Достаточно, чтобы свести человека с ума! Вы оба так очевидны. Чудо, что в полиции, с которой ты так часто работаешь, ни о чём ещё не догадались.

Младший запротестовал: – Ты даже не встречался с Уотсоном. Как ты можешь прийти к такому уверенному выводу только на основе предвзятых доказательств? Возможно, ты увидел всё это только потому, что я хочу, чтобы оно там было.

Майкрофт недоверчиво на него посмотрел. – Ты думаешь, что я не принял во внимание твою предвзятость? – спросил он с намёком на возмущение в голосе.

– Как ты можешь быть так уверен? – настаивал Шерлок.

– Он всё ещё живёт с тобой, не так ли? – Майкрофт начал беспокоиться относительно состояния психики своего брата. – Он – эмоционально восприимчивый человек, а с тобой не так уж легко жить. Он, по крайней мере, искал бы другое жильё. Он его не ищет, поэтому мы можем прийти только к одному заключению.

– Что... – начал Шерлок.

Майкрофт его перебил: – Он мог найти менее дорогое жильё или – ты говорил, что он – опытный доктор – открыть практику. Я здесь не для того, чтобы всё это выслушивать. Найдёшь ты для себя ответ или нет, но ты явно не можешь принять мои выводы, поэтому нет никаких причин для того, чтобы я тебя ими обеспечивал.

– Но... – Шерлок попытался возразить.

– Иди, иди отсюда. – Майкрофт указал на дверь. – В следующий раз я увижусь с тобой только тогда, когда ты будешь готов прислушаться к голосу разума. И передай моё сочувствие бедному доктору.


End file.
